El verdadero Dios de la conquista
by Black998
Summary: Keima es un tipo extraño nadie lo comprende pero eso tiene motivos, porque simplemente es un Dios. (KeimaXHarem) (Semi crosoover) (No aparecen personajes de Dragon ball en la historia principal)
1. chapter 1

Primero: Si no has visto el anime de Kami Nomi zo Shiru Sekai/World god only know te lo recomiendo si te gustan los animes de romance o solo para pasar el rato.

Segundo: Esto puede contener spoilers del mismo anime ya anteriormente mencionado y otros animes como Naruto, Dragón ball, One piece, videojuegos como Undertale, King of Fighters, etc.

Tercero: Si te interesa leer otras de mis historias te recomiendo lo hagas solo por si acaso, ya que esta historia tambien contiene spoilers de mis otras historias.

Cuarto y último: Esto contiene muchos dialogos de metareferencias y rompimiento de la 4ta. pared.

Sin más que decir, que lo disfruten.

Hola - Humano hablando.

(Hola) - Humano pensando.

 ** _Kame hame ha (Onda tortuga destructora)_** \- Ataque o técnica.

 **Hola** \- Ser súper poderoso hablando.

 **(Hola)** \- Ser súper poderoso pensando.

Capitulo prologo.

Katsuragi Keima un joven de 17 años de pelo castaño liso, ojos color cafe obscuro que nunca peina, tes clara, lentes pero la cosa por la que la gente más lo conocía era porque siempre pero siempre que se le veía estaba jugando a su preciada PFP no importa donde o cuando, pero si importa el porque.

Veran desde pequeño desarrollo una "filosofía" por asi decirle, esta consiste en una simple frase:

 **"La vida es un mal juego"**

Esta es una idea propia de el debido a que desde muy pequeño entendio que la sociedad no podia aceptar como era él, de pequeño los niños en general lo repudiaban, nadie a parte de su madre y hasta cierto su padre se preocuparon por él y sus problemas, además de ello en la vida real no existe tal cosa como: "Un final perfecto" y esto era como un calvario para él. Pero la cosa que causo que mandara al demonio a la realidad fue el trato que resivio a la joven edad de 5 años fue cuando empezó a tener esta mentalidad que tanto lo caracterizaba [Frío, calculador y anti social]

Esto le genero un profundo dolor en el corazón y con esto creció hasta volverse lo que es hoy, que aunque no es alguien malo, tampoco es una persona buena. El en cierta forma era tóxico para él mismo, todos y todo lo que lo rodeaba.

Pero las cosas empezaron a cambiar aunque sea un poco cuando sin quererlo firmo un contrato con un demonio que lo obligaba a "conquistar" chicas si no lo hacía el literalmente seria decapitado por un collar que porta en su cuello, asi que junto a "Elsi" su "hermana" demonio deben rellenar el corazón de las chicas con amor para que las almas que escaparon del inframundo salgan de ellas.

La ironía de la vida, paso de odiar la realidad y termino involucrado en una realidad bastante imposible. Lo más gracioso de la situación es que para él esto no era un reto imposible aunque les haya contado todo lo anterior, la razon es que su clase de juego favorito son los simuladores de citas o también llamados "Galges".

Ha ayudado a una infinidad cantidad de chicas en los videojuegos pero nada lo preparo al 100% para las chicas que tuvo que ayudar:

1\. Una deportista con problemas de confianza.

2\. Una chica pobre con actitud de niña rica y caprichosa.

3\. Una cantante "idol" con la necesidad de llamar la atención para no sentirse "invisible".

4\. Una bibliotecaria con un complejo de come libros, antisocial y problemas para expresarse.

5\. Una Marimacha karateca que no queria admitar su feminidad y su hermana mayor que tenia complejo de superioridad y de super estrella.

6\. Una chica que no destaca y queria destacar por mérito ajeno.

7\. Una maestra con tendencias de auto imposición y forzar a las demás personas a que hagan cosas por ella.

8\. Una nadadora con problemas de "Notice me Sempai".

9\. Una chica con el complejo de "Ave enjaulada" con la que intercambio cuerpos.

10\. Un espíritu de una mujer anciana que se hizo joven.

11\. Una jugadora de shogi sumamente presumida y mala perdedora.

Y unas cuantas más que no mencione pero por ahora volviendo al tema, este chico no sabe lo que esta a punto de pasarle, porque el jamas en su vida se pudo haber imaginado que dentro de él hay algo... más bien alguien que alterará significativamente la historia de su mundo y esa persona ¿saben quien es?

¿No? Realmente no lo saben, pues dejenme ilustrarlos, nada mas y dama menos que su humilde servidor.

[Solo por si acaso, no se refiere a autor]

¿?: **En efecto no me refiero a ti**

Fue lo ultimo que nos dijo la vos antes de desaparecer en un vacío sin fin.

Mientras tanto.

Keima estaba en su salon de clases recibiendo las tediosas clases de preparatoria a las que iba obligado porque sabia que aunque su IQ era bastante superior al de un universitario no obtendría el título si no se graduaba de preparatoria y no tendria el roconocimieniento para conseguir un trabajo de buena paga para poder costearse más vídeo juegos.

Keima: (Esta heroina tiene solo una ruta evidente) - Pensó mientras miraba el final de su juego despues de terminar su examen - (Demonios, si Diana tiene razón, cualquiera de mis antiguas conquistas me puede recordar) - Pensó muy preocupado debido al simple hecho que sus conquistas lo llegaba a recordar el tendria un problema muy grande.

El aunque jamas lo admita en voz alta desarrollo cierto cariño por sus conquistas, en lo más profundo, de su corazón, pero el jamas podria admitirlo pero las llego a querer mucho casi como si fueran sus amigas pero jamas de los jamases lo admitiria. [Se que fui redundante, pero es necesario dejarlo en claro]

Keima: (En esta clase hay 3 de mis antiguos objetivos) - Y levanto la vista - (Ayumi...) - Volteo la mirada a la deportista - (...Chihiro...) - Volteo a la guitarrista - (...y Kanon) - Dirigio su mirada hacia atras pero al hacerlo noto como Kanon lo estaba viendo y rapidamente ambos desviaron sus miradas - (Esto no puede ser, ¿Me recuerda?) - Penso muy conmoncionado.

¿?: **(Pero realmente, ¿Me molesta?)** \- Fue un pensamiento que se escucho en la mente de Keima.

Keima: (No, realmente no, pero si ella me recuerda, no se si podria corresponderla, además no podria jugar más galge) - Se dijo a si mismo.

¿?: **(Aunque aun asi, nada me detiene de intentar, además ella ya sabe que me gusta mucho jugar y no creo qu se moleste)** \- Dijo ese "pensamiento".

Keima: (¿Nada me detiene? Si claro Keima, yo la enamore de mi, ella no se enamoro de mi) - Pensó muy consentrado en lo suyo.

¿?: **(Eso no importa, hago lo mismo con las "heroinas" de los galges)** \- Dijo ese "pensamiento"

Keima: (Pero... pero... ¿Pero no me lo impide las conquistas?) - Se dijo a si mismo.

¿?: **(Eso se puede arreglar con ayuda de Elsie y sus poderes demoniacos claro en caso de que Kanon no me recuerde y...)** \- Dijo el "pensamiento" de keima.

Keima: (...si me recuerda le puedo pedir ayuda a la Diosa para explicarle a Kanon) - Se dijo a si mismo - (Tal vez pueda darle la oportunidad a esta ruta) - Ya convencido por él y sus "pensamientos".

Despues de esa discusión que tuvo con "sigo mismo", se perdió en sus pensamientos. Justo despues de desconverserse de los pensamientos anteriores sucedió algo. Kanon se levanto de su aciento y corrio a Keima para abrazarlo.

Keima: ¿Kanon? - Pregunto confundido.

Kanon: Keima-kun, aun no te he olvidado - Le susurro a un volumen solo audible para "dos personas".

Keima fue tomado por sorpresa pero se recuperó rápidamente y con su característico rostro serio la tomo de la mano y la saco de su aula, todo esto bajo la atenta mirada de cada uno de sus compañeros.

Keima: ¿Lo recuerdas todo? - Pregunto algo preocupado - ¿Lo de la azotea? ¿Nuestras salidas? ¿Lo del concierto? - Pregunto ignorando totalmente la precencia de sus compañeros.

Kanon: Si, si y si - Dijo con oos ojos un poco llorosos.

Keima: ¿El beso? - Dijo un poco bajo - ¿Recuerdas nuestro beso? - Dijo muy nervioso de la respuesta.

Kanon: ... - No dijo nada por unos momentos - Si, lo recuerdo - Dijo con algo de felicidad - Tenia miedo, de que tu lo hubieras olvidado - Dijo mientras lo abrazaba,

Mientras esto pasaba todos y digo todos sus compañeros estaban viendo desde la ventana o la puerta de las aulas, todos muy atentos de lo que decia la pareja.

Keima: K..k..¿Kanon? - Dijo un poco nervioso, en su corazón algo se estaba moviendo, algo que jamas habia sentido se estaba manifestando.

Kanon: Tu... tu... - Decia reuniendo el valor que le faltaba - ¡Tu me gustas Keima-kun! - Dijo con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Eso fue un detonante total, dentro de Keima algo fluía, algo que jamas habia sentido era tan fuerte que casi parecia algo fuera de este mundo. Pero entonces Keima tomo de la mano a Kanon y salieron corriendo mientras hablaban.

Kanon: Keima-kun, alguien me sigue - Dijo la idol.

Keima: ¿Quién te podria estar siguiendo? - Dijo pero justo en ese momento se detuvo y vio como una luz de color dorado cubrió a Kanon y unas extrañas marcas de color rosa aparecieron en su rostro.

"Kanon": **Eso no te inmcumbe** \- Dijo "Kanon" con otra voz - **Oh, al fin pude salir, gracias, pero no te metas** \- Dijo y salio corriendo por unas gradas al primer nivel.

Keima: ¿Kanon? - Pregunto confundido e intrigado.

¿?: **(¿No iras tras ella?)** \- Escucho Keima, el cual corrió tras de "Kanon", lo verdaderamente impresionante era que corria como si tuviera una condición fisica normal, cosa que él no tenia ya que su rendimiento físico estaba por debajo del promedio.

Mientras tanto.

"Kanon" iba corriendo acercandose a ese pequeño salon tras la escuela, tras de ella venia Keima que no mostraba fatiga alguna, cosa rara en él.

Pero justo en ese momento "Kanon" fue atada de manos y pies a dos arboles dejandola indefensa mientras una persona desconocida se acercaba a "Kanon" con una daga en su mano y apuntando al corazón, además no tenia ningun rasgo distintivo gracias a su capucha, lo que si parecía diferenciarse era una mascada como la de Elsie pero de color verde limon.

Keima corria a todo dar para alcanzar a ayudar a "Kanon" pero aunque corria más rápido de lo que su cuerpo podía, no era suficiente para llegar a tiempo.

¿?: **(¿Dejarás que la lastimen?)** \- Escucho en su mente.

Keima: (No) - Respondió.

¿?: **(¿La protegeras?)** \- Escucho uno de sus pensamientos.

Keima: (¡Si!) - Pensó más determinado, sus ojos empezaron a mostrar un pequeño brilló.

¿?: **(¡¿ESTAS DISPUESTO A CUALQUIER COSA?!)** \- Con fuerza.

Keima: ¡SI ESTOY DISPUESTO A CUALQUIER COSA! - Grito con fuerza y su cuerpo fue rodeado por un brillo parecido al que rodeó a Kanon, pero este era de color blanco.

"Kanon": **(¡Maldita sea!)** \- Pensó "Kanon" con enojo, la daga estaba a solo unos centímetros de su pecho.

¿?: Desaparece - Dijo "el" encapuchado con una voz femenina.

¿?: **¡Alejate de ella!** \- Grito alguien, "Kanon" vio como su agresora fue tacleada y mandada a volar por una persona de pelo rubio desordenado y un poco descuidado, además con una altura de 1 metro 90 centímetros, y con las mismas manchas que tenia ella pero de color blanco - **¡No dejare que le hagas daño!** \- Dijo con una cara de enojo.

¿?: (No me informaron de una posible interferencia) - Pensó la mujer encapuchada.

"Kanon": **(¿Quién rayos es él? ¿Por qué me ayuda?)** \- Entonces se puso a analizarlo lo mejor que pudo, tenia lentes, vestía la ropa masculina de la escuela y de su bolsillo sobre salia un objeto con las siglas "PFP" - **(Un momento, este acaso no es)** \- Empezó a pensar intrigada - ¿Keima-Kun? - Pregunto la chica regresando a la normalidad.

¿?: **Creo que se podría decir que si** \- Dijo el sujeto con la voz de Keima pero un poco más profunda - **Pero puedes llamarme Shuzo** \- Dijo con tranquilidad mientras avanzaba hacia la encapuchada.

¿?: No permitiré que interfieras en mi misión - Dijo mientras sacaba una katana rodeada de energía morada.

¿Shuzo?: **Y yo no permitiré que lastimes a las personas que amo** \- Dijo seriamente mientras Kanon se sonrojaba por lo dicho, entonces se lanzó contra ella.

La encauchada intento cortarlo por la mitad pero Shuzo detuvo la Katana con sus manos aplastandola en un aplauso, entonces partió a la mitad la Katana ante la atónita mirada de todas, entonces le dio un gancho desorientandola, dejándola sin defensa y después un devastador golpe en el estomago que le saco el aire y la hizo retroceder más de 7 metros.

¿?: ¿Quién eres? - Dijo con su mano en su estomago, los golpes que recibió tenían fuerza sobre humana que le hizo sangrar un poco.

Shuzo: **Soy...** \- Entonces empezo a elevar los brazos en forma circular hacia arriba y mientrso lo hacia aparecian una increible cantidad de brazos de colores y dio un sonoro aplauso frente a él [La imagen de portada pero con los detalles mencionados] - **¡El Dios de la conquista!** \- Dijo con fuerza y una expresión de seriedad.

¿?/Kanon/"Kanon": (¿Dios de la conquista?/ **Dios de la conquista?** ) - Se preguntaron las "Tres", pero no pudieron terminar reaccionar pero Shuzo corrio hacia la encapuchada, esta saco dos Katanas más y lo intento cortar en "X".

Shuzo: _**Shincronishty** **(Sincronizar)**_ \- Entonces salieron un brazo extra, con la izquierda detuvo una de los dos espadas con solo sus dedos, con el brazo extra detuvo la otra espada al igula solo con sus dedos y con el brazo derecho le dio un poderoso golpe que al impactar pareció que el tiempo parara y le dio un golpe en el rostro, pecho, estomago, ambos lados del torso y un gancho, que cuando el tiempo volvo a correr recibió los 6 impactos y la dejo en el suelo sin poder reaccionar - **Este cuerpo aun no es capaz ni de soportar ni el 10%** \- Dijo mientras veía como sus manos temblaban "algo" adoloridas - **Oye, Kanon, en este momento me voy a desmallar y quiero que le pidas a mi "Hermana" que nos lleve a la azotea** \- Dijo pero antes de que Kanon pudiera reaccionar, su pelo se volvio cafe obscuro, se hiso más pequeño y sus marcas desaparecieron - Gghaaa - Y se desplomo en el suelo.

Pero es historia para otro dia.

Esta historia continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Hola - Humano hablando.

(Hola) - Humano pensando.

 ** _Kame hame ha (Onda tortuga destructora)_** \- Ataque o técnica.

 **Hola** \- Ser súper poderoso hablando.

 **(Hola)** \- Ser súper poderoso pensando.

Capitulo 1: El inicio.

Todo lo que veia era obscuridad, total obscidad.

Keima: ¿Estoy mueto? - Pregunto al aire.

¿?: **No lo estas** \- Dijo una voz que causo que todo se iluminará, frente a Keima estaba un hombre de 2 metros con 30 cm, con un traje blanco, sentado en una mesa al igual que él..

Keima: ¿Quién eres? y ¿Dondé estamos? - Pregunto adoptando su pose de seriedad.

¿?: **Yo soy, Shuzo** \- Dijo tranquilamente mientras aparecia un Té y lo bebía - **Pero llamame como más te guste, Dios, Kami, Tenshi, Djin, Akuma, Asura, Gabriel, Crono, Padre Tiempo, etc. Tengo muchos nombres** \- Dijo con suma tranquilidad - **Además, estamos en tu cabeza** \- Dijo apuntado la cabeza de Keima.

Keima: ¿Cómo que mi cabeza? - Pregunto el "Otamega".

Shuzo: **Simple, cuando gritaste que estabas dispuesto a todo por protegerla me liberaste** \- Dijo tranquilamente.

Keima: ¿Cómo que te libere? Explicate - Dijo de manera cortante.

Shuzo: **Simple y llanamente admitiste tus sentimientos y fue como un detonante para que mi poder despertará** \- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras junto a él salia el recuerdo de Keima diciendo eso.

Keima: Ya veo - Dijo pensativo - ¿Qué tienes que ver con las Diosas? - Dijo haciendo preguntas correctas.

Shuzo: **Se podria decir que al igual que ellas soy una autoridad divina que supervisa algo, la diferencia es que para mi, ellas** **no son nada particularmente sorprendente o fuertes, claro que eso es en comparación a mi** \- Dijo desvelando un aura de poder puro.

Keima: (Eso significa que es un Dios superior) - Pensó un poco - Eso significa que eres como Diana pero en vez de proteger a la Humanidad velas el tiempo - Dijo intuyendo.

Shuzo: **En cierta forma, en esencia soy el Dios del espacio-tiempo** \- Dijo mientras aparecia un reloj a su derecha y un universo a su izquierda.

Keima: Básicamente eres Dios de la realidad - Dijo llegando a la conclusión más lógico posible - ¿Cómo es posible que estes en mi cuerpo? - Preguntó un poco consternado.

Shuzo: **Debido a que Tenri y tu quedaron atrapados en esa cueva subterránea donde estaban atrapadas algunas almas, Diana y mi energía: Una pequeña fracción de mi poder real estaba allí, y fue básicamente "casualidad" que lo absorvieses** \- Dijo como si nada.

Keima: Eres el Dios de la Realidad, las casualidades no existen contigo - Dijo seriamente, Shuzo solo elevo sus hombros haciéndose el loco - *Suspiro* ¿En qué me afecta esto? - Dijo serio pero preocupado.

Shuzo: **Bien primero físicamente te has vuelto un humano sobre el promedio, ya que tu condición fisica estaba por debajo del promedio tu poder no se elevo como deberia pero si a niveles por encima del promedio, ya no eres tan débil pero tampoco tan exageradamente fuerte, creo que si tu y Ayumi corrieran podrías ganar, además nunca te volveras a enfermar ya que mi poder divino te mantiene en cierta forma "puro"** \- Dijo sorprendiendo a Keima.

Keima: Ya veo - Dijo y capacitó un poco - Eh notado que cuando Tenri es poseída por Diana obtiene cualidades sobre humanas, ¿Yo también las poseo? - Pregunto.

Shuzo: **Si, cuando te transformas te vuelves un super humano, al transformarte obtiene la velocidad de un atleta de clase mundial al igual que la fuerza para matar a un oso de un golpe y la resistencia como para correr todo japon sin sudar, si entrenaras en tu forma humana esto serian incluso más grande** \- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Keima estaba perplejo, era básicamente invencible ante los humanos.

Keima: Algo más - Pregunto.

Shuzo: **Si, cuando te transformas podrás controlar la energía y obtendrás un control de nivel medio/bajo del tiempo y el espacio** \- Dijo con tranquilidad.

Keima: Un momento, ¿Transformarme? No sería poserme - Pregunto extrañado.

Shuzo: **No, veras yo al ser tan poderoso no puedo tomar control de tu cuerpo, si lo hiciera tu cuerpo no podria aguantarlo** \- Dijo y de la nada salio un dibujo de Keima que después explotaba - **Lo que sucede es que mantienes el control pero tu personalidad cera influenciada por la mía dando una nueva personalidad, más sincera, relajada, un poco más lista, pero sobre todo sincera** \- Dijo mientras terminaba su té - **Ah cierto si quieres hablarme tendrás que hacerlo por medio de un espejo o tus sueños** \- Dijo mientras que junto a Keima aparecia un espejo y su reflejo se transformo - **Bueno eso es todo, ya debes despertar** \- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Keima: Aun no hemos te... - No pudo terminar ya que todo se volvió obscuridad.

¿?: N...sa.. - Escucho Keima - N.i..sa - Volvió a escuchar - ¡NII-SAMA! - Escucho claramente.

De golpe se levanto, parpadeo varias veces para despejar su vista, vio a su izquierda, estaba Elsie, vio a su derecha estaba Haqua, vio al frente estaba Kanon.

Keima: ¿Cuánto paso? - Dijo sobandose la cabeza con su mano izquierda.

Elsie: Ha pasado media hora - Dijo preocupada, se iba a levantar pero cuando movio su mano derecha sintio un tremendo dolor - Graa - Dijo mientras se apretaba el brazo.

Kanon: ¿Keima-kun? - Pregunto preocupada.

Kiema: Mierda... - Susurro mientras se sobava su brazo.

Haqua: Dinos ¿Qué rayos sucede? - Dijo seria la tsundere peli morada.

Keima: Sera mejor que se sienten, Elsie crea un espejo, ahora - Le ordeno a la chica.

Kanon estaba intrigada por como de la nada una mascada flotante aparecio alrededor de hombros, cuello y cabeza de la hermana de su "novio" y crease un espejo tal y como le dijo su hermano, Keima usando solo su mano izquierda coloco el espejo frente a Kanon y el reflejo de Kanon se transformo.

Keima: Ahora primero que nada, ¿Cómo te llamas? - Le pregunto al reflejo.

¿?: **Pues me llamo Apollo, la sacerdotisa, la segunda hermana de las hermanas Jupiter** \- Dijo la Diosa seria al ver como Keima actuaba y intrigada de como la habia salvado.

Haqua: ¿Hermanas Jupiter? - Pregunto confundida - ¿Qué tiene que ver las Diosas con esto? - Dijo confundida.

Keima: Por la poco información que tengo, hay 6 chicas con las que he tenido contacto y dentro de ellas estan las Diosas como Apollo - Dijo señalando el espejo.

Kanon: Eso significa que has tenido otras 5 novias - Dijo un poco celosa y apunto de sacar sus Makanas [Unos teaser con forma de gatos que usa en auto defensa]

Keima: ¡NO PRESISAMENTE! - Grito asustado - Más bien alguien me lo ha dicho.

Apollo: **¿Quién te lo ha dicho?** \- Dijo muy intrigada.

Keima: Diana - Dijo y causo que Apollo se sorpendio - Diana me dijo un poco - Dijo seriamente.

Haqua: ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡NO ME EXCLUYAN! - Grito enojada.

Keima: Te acuerdas de Tenri, mi amiga de la infancia - Haqua acintio - Ella posee una Diosa presisamente Diana - Dijo mientras se levantaba, pero hacia una mueca por el dolor en su brazo, esto no paso desapercibido por ninguna.

Elsie: Kami-nii-sama que le sucedió - Preguntó preocupada por su "hermano".

Keima: Cuando use el syncronisti me lastime el brazo - Dijo un poco molesto.

Apollo: **Retomando, ¿Cómo fue que derrotaste a ese demonio que nos ataco?** \- Pregunto desde el espejo.

Keima: Se los puedo explicar pero creo que hay alguien que puede hacerlo por mi - Entonces volteó a Elsie - Has el espejo más grande - Le dijo a la demonio.

Elsie: Hai - Dijo un poco confundida.

Expandió el espejo lo suficiente para que Keima se pusiera frente a él.

Keima: Ellas te quieren conocer - Le dijo a su reflejo.

Haqua: (¿Qué le sucede? Esta más raro que de costumbre?) - Pensó muy intrigada de los sucesos.

Elsie: (No entiendo) - Pensó mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Kanon: (¿Qué le habra pasado a Keima-kun, el no tenia esa actitud antes) - Ya que a pesar de su tiempo con el solo lo habia visto una vez con esa actitud y fue cuando se besaron - (Además ¿A tenido más novias? Pero eso no importa, no me rendire) - Pensó determinada, cuando se proponía algo lo cumplía.

Apollo: **(¿Qué tiene planeado?)** \- Pensó pero lo capacitó un poco y al llegar a una conclusión se dispuso a decirla - **No me digas que tu eres un di...**

No pudo terminar ya que el reflejo de Keima brillo en una muy potente luz de color blanco que causo que todos menos Keima cerraran los ojos, ahora en el espejo estaba una Keima de pelo rubio, marcas negras como las de Apollo y bastante más alto.

Shuzo: **Valla, valla ¿Qué tenemos aquí?** \- Dijo viendo a las chicas - **Una demonio tsundere demasiado orgullosa** \- Dijo viendo a Haqua que se nojo por el comentario - **Una ingenua pero amble demonio** \- Dijo viendo a Elsie que no comprendió - **Una diosa/sacerdotisa muy relajada** \- Dijo viendo a Apollo que estaba en shock - **Una Idol profundamente enamorada** \- Dijo viendo a Kanon que se sonrojo fuertemente - **Y un Otaku/Gamer de mala reputación con el que comparto cuerpo** \- Dijo pero Kiema ignoro eso último.

Apollo: **¡ERES UN DIOS!** \- Grito muy sorprendida.

Shuzo: **Claro que lo soy, si no mal recurdo tu y los tuyos me llaman Crono** \- Dijo con una sonrisa tranquila.

Haqua: ¿C..c..crono? - Dijo temblando un poco.

Apollo: **¿¡ERES EL DIÓS DEL TIEMPO Y REALIDAD!?** \- Grito sumamente azombrada - **¡UNO DE LOS DIOSES FUNDADORES DEL MUNDO JUNTO A HADES, NÉMESIS Y "EL SUPREMO"!** \- Grito sumamente importante.

Kiema: Me pueden explicar que sucede - Dijo algo confundido.

Haqua: ¡IDIOTA! - Y le dio un poderoso coscorron - ¡CRONO-SAMA ES EL SER QUE CON CADA LATIDO DE SU CORAZÓN HACE QUE AVANZE EL TIEMPO, SE DICE QUE CON UN SIMPLE MOVIMIENTO DE SU DEDO PODRIA DESTRUIR LA REALIDAD! - Dijo muy histerica.

Apollo: **Hades-sama es la diosa de la vida y la muerte, aquella que determina si nuestras almas entran o salen del mundo de los muertos** \- Dijo muy seria ante esto - **Y Némesis-sama la Diosa del equilibrio es la encargada de velar que el mundo este en orden, nunca en desvalance** \- Dijo causando que Elsie abriera los ojos con mucho azombro al igual que Kanon.

Keima: Y ¿Quién es el "Supremo"? - Dijo un poco curioso, el ya lo suponia pero queria la información concreta.

Shuzo: **"El Supremo" o como yo le digo Saiko no Kami-sama, es el padre/madre de todo y todos, el/ella ya nos conocia incluso antes de existir, es tan poderoso/poderosa que si yo moviendo una mano destrullo toda una realidad y sus lineas de tiempo alternas, pero el con un simple soplido puede borrarme a mi** \- Dijo muy serio.

Keima, Elsie y Kanon se sorpendieron increiblemente, la confirmación de que existiese alguien tan poderoso era impresionante.

Keima: Bien es hora de planear algo, no podemos dejar que te atrapen, más si saben que estas a salvo - Dijo viendo a Kanon.

Apollo: **Pero ¿Cómo rayos vamos a escondernos?** \- Pregunto la sacerdotiza.

Shuzo: **En la casa de Keima** \- Dijo sumamente tranquilo, Kanon se sonrojo furiozamente mientras Apollo tuvo un pequeño sonrojo - **Si cedes un rato tu cuerpo a mi poder y con ayuda de Apollo y Diana podremos poner unos sellos de muy alto grado para suprimir la prescencia de ellas ahí** \- Dijo viendo a Keima.

Keima: ¿Comó haremos para sus presentaciones y escuela? - Dijo y lo capacito un poco.

Keima/Shuzo: El **sie** \- Dijeron ambos, Keima se sorpendio poco ya que shuzo era un Dios, era obio que lo sabria.

Shuzo: **(** **No lo se todo, chico, pero se muchisimas cosas, más bien puedo escuchar tus pensamientos, por más profundos que sean)** \- Fue lo que Keima esucho en su mente.

Kanon/Haqua: ¿Elsie? - Preguntaron un poco confundidas, Kanon en ningun momento habia conocido profundamente a la hermana de su amor casi platonico, y solo la conocia superficialmente y Haqua solo penso ¿Elsie? la inocente y un poco tonta.

Elsie: ¿Yo? - Pregunto muy confundida.

Shuzo: **Si, no conozco a nadie más que puede cantar todas las canciones y tiene una voz muy similar a la de Kanon...** \- Dijo tranquilamente, todas se azombraron, pero les sorpendio lo que dijo Keima.

Keima: ...Además, solo tu puedes hacerlo, confio en ti - Dijo con tranquilidad y una leve sonrisa - (¿Por qué hice eso?) - Pensó intrigado, tadas las presentes, incluso Apollo se sorprendio, era casi como si hablaran con una persona en vez de dos, pero otra cosa que las sorpendio fue el hecho que Keima lo digera tan amable.

Shuzo: **(Es un efecto secundario de ser mi contenedor, más sincero, recuerdas)** \- Dijo con un tono tranquilo.

Elsie: ¡Hai Kami-nii-sama - Dijo alegre, su hermano la estaba alagando, no le fallaria.

Keima: Bien, Haqua tu tomaras el lugar de Elsie para ayudarme - Dijo serio.

Haqua: ¿Yo? - Pregunto como intrigada y impresionada.

Keima: Si, ya que Elsie estara suplantando a Kanon, necesitare que alguien me apoye - Dijo serio.

Kanon: Y ¿Yo Keima-kun? - Pregunto, no queria ser una carga.

Keima: Tu y Apollo se esconderan y cuando libere a una Diosa, me ayudaran para explicarles lo que sucede con ayuda de Diana y Tenrie - Dijo serio.

Apollo: **¿Por qué no podemos ayudar?** \- Dijo algo molesta.

Kanon: Si, podemos ayudarte tambien Keima-kun - Dijo, no permitiria que su "novio" se ariesgara y ella no hicera nada.

Keima: ¡NO! - Dijo casi de la nada asustando a todas - Kanon, bueno, digo, no, si las atrapan estaremos en problemas - Dijo levantandose y dandoles la espalda.

Shuzo: **No puedo permitir que te lastimen de ninguna forma, no lo permitire** \- Dijo de la nada con la voz de Keima - **Eso piensa** \- Dijo tranquilo. Pero Kanon se sonrojo y lo vio soñadoramente.

Keima: Olviden eso, debemos ponerlas a salvó, Elsie, Haqua, ayúdenos a llegar a mis casa sin ser detectados - Dijo intentando desviar el tema.

Elsie: ¡Si! - Dijo algo alegre.

Haqua: Esta bien - Dijo suspirando, entonces ambas usando sus mascada envolvieron a Keima y Kanon para despues irse.

Time skip

Ya estando en casa de Keima el ideo un plan para que su madre se fuera, asi que con ayuda de Elsie y Haqua solo lograron escuchar algo.

Mari: ¡HAYA VOY QUERIDO! - Y vieron como salia en una muy imponente moto.

Entraron en la casa para llamar a Tenrie.

Pero eso es historia para otro día.

Esta historia continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

Respondiendo comentarios.

Xseyver: No puedo actualizar seguido por problemas personales y cosas fuera de mi alcance, pero intentare publicar un capitulo al menos cada mes y con suerte 2.

Tomfe59: Tu comentario me gusta, no te preocupes que si lees mis historias más antigunas y lees las más resientes después notarás que el desarrollo de personajes, ha ido mejorando con el tiempo y mucho, pase de: "Peleas apocalípticas, mamalonas y Power up sin sentido a cada momento" a "Peleas bien planteadas tal vez siguen siendo apocalípticas, trasfondo una historia pensada". Tal vez mis mejores ejemplos son "Naruto: El sabio invocador de pokémon" y "Naruto: Príncipe de Equestria", la mitad de los capitulos de la segunda historia los hice yo y mi compañera escritor, animebot02, no los modifica más haya de un par de detalles.

En resumen no te preocupes me esforzaremos por cumplir tu petición, pero más que nada porque ya había pensado hacerlo desde antes.

Dejan sus preguntas y comentarios yo los responderé y Yo jamás abandonó mis historias.

Hola - Humano hablando.

(Hola) - Humano pensando.

 ** _Kame hame ha (Onda tortuga destructora)_** \- Ataque o técnica.

 **Hola** \- Ser súper poderoso hablando.

 **(Hola)** \- Ser súper poderoso pensando.

Capitulo 3: **Hay que planear una estrategia.**

Justo hace unos segundos Keima, Kanon, Elsie, Haqua y Apollo vieron como por la puerta principal de la casa del "Otamega" salio como alma que lleva el diablo Mari Katsuragi gritando muy preocupada por su esposo, así que cuando vieron que se alejó lo suficiente entraron a la casa.

Al entra era una casa simple una casa ideal para los japoneses, una sala con pantalla plana, con sofás incluidos, una cosina, con mesa de 4 sillas, por lo que vieron había un segundo piso, entre otras cosas.

Kanon veía como Keima con bastante tranquilidad levantaba el teléfono y marcaba un número desconocido para ella, muy intrigada de a quien llamaba y también ansiosa por este asunto de las diosas y demonios, pero también un poco molesta por el simple hecho de que por lo que había entendido Keima había salido con otras chicas.

Elsie seguía confundida, pero entendía que debía ayudar a su "Nii-sama" en todo lo que pudiera para salir de este problema.

Haqua se encontraba en un estado un tanto similar al de Kanon, pero por su parte más que desconcertada se encontraba analizando toda la información que habían soltado antes.

Apollo, ella era un caso aparte, aunque claro le intrigaba todo lo que sucedía, estaba más concentrada analizando a Keima, ya que era el contenedor de uno de los seres más poderosos del mundo, ya que con solo mover su mano podía matarla.

Keima por su parte, aunque estaba angustiado por los recientes sucesos estaba más concentrado en el hecho que las chicas que el conquisto podrían recordarlo, eso lo asustaba, y mucho.

Punto de Vista: Kanon.

Keima-kun, en que rayos estamos metidos, no entiendo lo que sucede, la discusión que tuvimos en la escuela me dejo con más preguntas que respuestas.

Keima: Hola – Vi como hablaba con alguien por teléfono – Necesito que vengas a mi casa lo más rápido que puedas – Le pido a quien sea con la persona que está hablando – Si, ya sé que estas en la escuela, pero es sobre *Suspiro* las diosas – Dijo eso con tanta tranquilidad, ¿Acaso está acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas? – Si, está bien, perfecto, apresúrese – Dijo suspirando con resignación mientras colgaba.

Haqua: Katsuragi – Vi cómo le hablo a la chica de pelo morado – ¿Qué te dijo?

Keima: Vendrá lo más rápido que pueda, supongo que, gracias a Diana, no tardara mucho – Dijo mientras se sentaba y sacaba su PFP y se ponía a jugar, pero parecía que estaba muy incómodo con algo, su expresión cambia a diferentes muecas mientras movía un poco su brazo derecho.

Pero ahora que lo veo en esa pose [Esta sentado con las piernas cruzadas y con el PFP en manos con una mirada imperturbable] no puedo evitar verlo es que él es muy… atractivo, su mirada es profunda y madura, su pose denota confianza en sí mismo, no tiene sobre peso, ni es muy delgado o tampoco tiene mucho musculo, tiene una estatura ideal, es extremadamente listo y siempre te escucha.

Apollo: **(Se nota que te gusta todo de él)** – Me dijo, valla que le gusta molestarme.

Kanon: (No, no es eso) – Pensé muy nerviosa.

Apollo: **(Por favor, se nota a kilómetros que te gusta, lo volteas a ver cada cuanto y para colmar, te lo comes con la mirada, es cierto que, bajo estándares humanos, él es atractivo)** – Si es la verdad, Apollo tiene razón, Keima-kun fácilmente cae en el denominador de bishonen [Termino japonés para el chico de instituto ideal] – **(Claro que su actitud hacia el resto de humanos juega un papel muy fuerte en su poca popularidad)** – Claro que también es cierto ese pequeño detalle, pero si las personas lo pudieran ver como yo lo vi, no dudo que tendría muchas admiradoras.

Tal vez no soy la única que pudo ver esas buenas cualidades de él y por eso hay otras chicas que a las que también les gusta Keima-kun, pero eso no significa nada, porque sin importar que yo peleare por Keima-kun.

Pero de la nada alguien toco la puerta, me sobresalte un poco, pero vi como Keima-kun se levantó y fue hacia la puerta para abrirla.

Keima: Gracias por venir tan rápido – Dijo el con una mirada seria mientras le daba paso a alguien.

Por la puerta entro una chica con el pelo igual de corto que el mío, atado en dos moños en la parte posterior de su cabeza, con un uniforme de instituto, diferente al de nosotros, pero sus ojos son de seriedad y son de color rojo pero lo raro es esa aureola que tiene su cabeza.

¿?: **Cuando escuché lo que le dijiste a Tenri, vine lo más rápido que pude** – Dijo de forma seria y muy monótona.

Keima: Si, pasa, bien ya estamos todos – Dijo mientras se sentaba frente a mí – Diana será mejor que tomes asiento – Le dijo a ella.

Espero que me expliquen qué es lo que sucede.

Fin del Punto de vista

Diana: **Así que tú eres la contenedora de Apollo-nee-sama** – Dijo con seriedad.

Kanon: Ehh, si – Dijo intimidada por la mirada de Diana.

Keima: Diana… - La mencionada lo volteo a ver, pero su expresión era diferente, era una de molestia – Te agradecería que dejaras en paz a Kanon y empecemos con esto – Dijo causando que Diana retrocediera instintivamente.

Diana: **Si** – Dijo asombrada por el cambio de Keima – **Bien será mejor que empecemos** – Dijo y se sentó para empezar.

Keima: Elsie crea un espejo para Kanon - Dijo y la demonio hizo lo convenido y creo el espejo frente a Kanon y su reflejo se volvio Apollo - Bien empecemos con algo simple, dime ¿Qué paso con las diosas? - Preguntó muy serio.

Diana: **Veraz, hace ya bastante tiempo humano nosotras las Diosas nos enfrentamos a los demonios del antiguo infierno con la intención de sellarlos debido a sus planes contra la humanidad, pero en aquella pelea usamos tanto poder que quedamos en un estado de ibernación** \- Dijo seriamente.

Apollo: **Si, hemos estado mucho tiempo invernando para recuperar fuerzas, pero un día, yo pude sentir como otra esencia entro a mi contenedora, así que decidí ocultarme en lo más profundo del alma de Kanon** \- Dijo desde el espejo - **Después de unos años sentí como esa otra parecencia desapareció y recupere gran parte de mi poder** \- Dijo viendo a Keima.

Keima se quedo pensando ese hecho, era obvio que la conquista jugo un papel muy importante en el despertar de las Diosas o al menos que pudieran recuperar su conciencia.

Keima: Ya veo, el responsable debo de ser yo por obvias razones - Dijo suspirando, pero Kanon lo veía confundida - Kanon, para que lo entiendas un poco mejor, Apollo despertó algún tiempo después de nuestro... nuestro... nuestro beso - Le costaba decirlo ya que se sentía un poco apenado y por el hecho es que nunca lo había dicho de forma tan concreta, cosa que también sonrojo a Kanon - ¡Volviendo al tema! ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora? - Pregunto.

Diana: Deberíamos avisarle a nuestras hermanas el hecho que nos están buscando - Dijo segura de sus palabras.

Keima: ¿Cómo lo haremos? - Pregunto el 4 ojos.

Apollo: **Podemos mandar una señal para que estén alerta** \- Dijo pensativa.

Keima: ¿Qué esperan para hacerlo? - Preguntó impaciente.

Diana: **Eso también alertara a los demonios** \- Dijo suspirando.

Keima: Hay demasiados riesgos, pero es mejor que ellas estén alerta a cualquier extraño, aunque eso las alerta cuando me les intente acercar - Dijo serio - ¿Alguna pista sobre posibles prospecto? - Pregunto queriendo pensar que las posibles diosas no fuera gente que viese todos los días.

Diana: **Pues si** \- Dijo suspirando.

Keima: Por esa reacción algo me dice que va a pasar lo que me temo - Dijo golpeandose la frente en señal de decepción.

Diana: **Lo más probable es que las contenedoras de mis hermanas son seguramente chicas que veas a diario, en esencia, con las que tengas más contacto** \- Dijo viendo a Keima.

Keima: Si, lo entiendo, ya tengo un par de candidatas en mente - Dijo pensando en Mio, Yui, Ayumi, Minami, Shiori y Chihiro y Kasuga - *Suspiro* Bien, Kanon, yo se que lo que sucede es algo confuso, pero, te pido que me tengas paciencia, con algo de tiempo lo iras entendiendo todo, poco a poco - Dijo suspirando mientras se dejaba recostar.

Kanon: Confió en ti, si tu dices que es lo correcto, así que no me molesta realmente - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Keima: Creo que te puedes quedar en mi casa, bueno, ¿Estas bien con eso? - Le preguntó apenado mientras rascaba su mejilla.

Aquella acción le saco un sonrojo a casi todas las féminas presentes de la cual solo Elsie no se sonrojo, la cual tenia una cara desencajada y de incredulidad.

Apollo: **¡ME GUSTA ESA IDEA!** \- Dijo alegre la "sacerdotisa".

Kanon: ¡Apollo-san! - Le grito sonrojada.

Diana: **¡NO!** \- Grito molesta la Diosa - **Ustedes vivirán con Tenri** \- Señalando a Apollo y Kanon.

Apollo: **Pero nee-sama** \- Le dijo suplicantemente.

Diana: **Pero nada, tu no tendrás ventaja sobre Tenri** \- Dijo autoritariamente mientras señalaba a Kanon.

Keima: ¡Tranquilícense! - Dijo con una mirada seria y con mucha fuerza.

Todas las presentes se callaron y vieron como el cuatro ojos se quitaba los lentes y se sobaba el puente de su nariz mientras respiraba para tranquilizarse.

Keima: Bien, este asunto ya quedo sanjado, necesito ir a descansar - Dijo mientras se levantaba y se retiraba al segundo nivel, pero si bien lo hacia a paso firme todos notaron que no podía mover bien su brazo.

Diana: **¿Qué le paso?** \- Preguntó curiosa al ver como reaccionaba.

Haqua: Es como ustedes - Dijo de forma inesperada.

Diana: **¿Cómo que "como nosotras"?** \- Pregunto con la ceja levantada.

Haqua: Es como lo escuchas, es como ustedes - Dijo suspirando.

Elsie: Si, Nii-sama también es un Dios - Dijo la inocente demonio.

Diana: **Apollo-nee-san, ¿Ellas se refieren a lo que creo que se refieren?** \- Le pregunto asombrada y preocupada.

Apollo: **Si, dentro de él se encuentra un Dios** \- Dijo seriamente - **Y no cualquier Dios, es Crono-sama** \- Dijo suspirando.

Diana ahogo un grito de impresión, si bien no era por miedo o algo malo. Para las Diosas y las demonios era algo muy importante que uno de los seres más poderosos de la creación estuviese entre ellas. Pero ahora lo importante era encontrar a las Diosas.

Elsie: Disculpa, Kanon-chan... - Dijo la demonio llamando la atención de la "Idol" - ...¿Necesitas algo? Si te hace falta algo, yo puedo ir a recogerlo a tu casa - Dijo algo tímida de estar con su cantante favorita.

Kanon: Gracias Elsie-chan - Dijo con amabilidad, ahí como quien dice ganando puntos con la familia - La verdad me serviría mucho si pudieses traerme algo de ropa - Dijo la peli rosa.

Elsie acintio de forma adorable y salio por la puerta para ir por las cosas de Kanon.

Haqua: Bueno, me debo de ir, necesito asimilar esto - Dijo llendose detrás de Elsie.

Apollo: **Es hora de que dejemos un rato a nuestras portadoras** \- Dijo desde el espejo.

Diana: **Si** \- Dijo y volteo a Kanon que se sintió un poco intimidada - **Deberías de conocer a Tenr** i - Dijo y después su cuerpo brillo, su aureola desapareció. Igual que con Diana el reflejo de Kanon brillo y recupero las características de Kanon.

Ambas tanto Tenri como Kanon se sumieron en un silencio muy pero muy incomodo, era demasiado extraño saber que ambas tenían Diosas, ambas tuvieron algo con Keima y ambas se miraban mutuamente.

Tenri: (Es muy linda) - Pensó viendo a su competencia.

Kanon: (Es bonita) - Pensó viendo a la chica de las coletas que según ella era bonita.

Tenrie: Bueno, Kanon-san, quieres vamos a mi casa para que te acomodes, creo que puedo decirle a mi Mamá que te quedaras a dormir - Dijo la chica de forma algo tímida.

Kanon: Eh, claro - Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa - Creo que no nos hemos presentado adecuadamente, soy Kanon, Nakagawa Kanon - Dijo con una sonrisa más relajada.

Tenri: Soy Ayukawa Tenri, ¿Eres la "Idol" Kanon-chan? ¿Verdad? - Preguntó a la peli rosa.

Kanon: Si, lo soy - Dijo rascándose algo nerviosa un cachete con un dedo - ¿Y cómo conociste a Keima-kun? - Preguntó curiosa por el ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? y ¿Cuándo?

Tenri: Pues, somos amigos de la infancia - Dijo algo nerviosa, escondiendo sus ojos con su flequillo - Nos conocemos desde más o menos el primer grado [Primero primaria] - Dijo algo nerviosa - y ¿Tu?

Kanon: Pues lo conocí hace unos meses [Aproximadamente 6 meses mínimo, máximo 7 meses] - Dijo haciendo memoria.

Tenri: Oh, esta bien - Dijo y se volvieron a sumir en un silencio muy incomodo para ambas - Y ¿Qué eres de Ke...?

Keima: Se me olvido - Dijo bajando del segundo piso - Shuzo me acaba de decir que pongamos la barrera - Dijo viendo a ambas chicas.

Kanon/Tenri: (Justo a tiempo) - Pensaron ambas ya que para las dos hubiera sido más incomodo que siguieran hablando.

Keima: (Justo a tiempo, casi llego un momento más tarde) - Suspirando en alivio ya que evito lo que menos quería evitar - (Espero pueda aguantar para terminar este maldito problema) - Pensó cansado.

Shuzo: **(Yo solo espero que esta historia se divertida)** \- Dijo en la mente de Keima.

Keima: (¿De qué hablas?) - Pensó confundido.

Shuzo: **(Nada, no te preocupes, solo déjate llevar por mis comentarios o ignóralos, como suelen hacerlo los lectores que se saltan estos diálogos)** \- Fue lo que Keima escucho - **(Ya quiero ver como terminara esta historia)** \- Le dijo con un tono rison.

Keima: (Me causas mucha preocupación) - Pensó cansado y un poco temerozo.

Keima se dijo poseer por unos momentos por el poder de Shuzo, y las Diosas tomaron los cuerpos de sus respectivos contenedores, al rededor de la casa apareció un domo dorado que desparecio tan rápido como apareció, Keima al destransformarse se volvió a desmallar pero fue llevado por las chicas a la sala y evitaron hablar lo más posible. ElSi e volvió y puso a su nii-sama en su habitación evitando que las invitadas, vieran la habitación.

Shuzo: **(Se que estas despierto)** \- Le dijo al Otamega.

Keima: (Quiero descansar) - Le contesto molestó, fingió desmallarse para poder estar en paz y que ellas evitarán el tema.

Shuzo: **(Solo una cosa)** \- Le dijo tranquilamente.

Keima: (¿Qué?) - Dijo astiado.

Shuzo: **(Chihiro no tiene una diosa)** \- Le dijo desconsertando al chico de lentes.

Keima: ¿A qué te refieres? - Dijo en voz alta como consternado.

Shuzo: **(Hasta mañana chico...)** \- Fue lo ultimo que dijo.

Keima: ¿Él ya sabia quien tiene y quien no tiene una diosa? - Se dijo a si mismo, pero solo negó, suspiró y se durmió.

El día siguiente seria un día duro para él, ahora tenia que ir a visitar a Minami, Tsukiyo, Mio, Shiori, Ayumi, Yui y Kusunoki.

 **Pero esto es historia para otro día.**

 **Esta historia continuara...**

* * *

Sólo una cosa antes de que se vallan, ya miró a alguien peleando conmigo por esto pero, a mi no me agrada Chihiro, no me malentiendan, es un buen personaje secundario y todo pero... Yo hubiera preferido a una de las diosas para novia de Keima. Kanon y Tenrie para mi estaban bien eran las que más probables miraba. Yui, Ayumi Tsukiyo y Shiori estaban bien, hubiera entendido si se quedaba con alguna incluso Haqua, pero no Chihiro.

Tal veZ solo sea cosa mía pero es lo que hay.

Bueno aquí se despide su amigo Black998.


	4. Chapter 4

**Enightmare** : Valla, me alegro de encontrar a alguien que piense así, conozco poca gente que le guste el anime o manga y la gente o no entiende el final o les gusta y me sorprende, yo considero que Chihiro es la chica más "aburrida" para mi, claro que es solo mi opiniom0n.

Hola - Humano o poni hablando.

(Hola) - Humano o poni pensando.

 _ **Suiton: Rasengan**_ \- Técnica

 **Humano** \- Invocación, ser super poderoso hablando

 **(Humano)** \- Invocación, ser súper poderoso pensando

El sol se encontraba saliendo, en la casa Katsuragi, los únicos dos integrantes que la habitaban [Temporalmente] estaban levantándose, Elsie se levanto con la intención de cocinar para su nii-sama como suele hacerlo, pero grande fue su sorpresa el ver a Keima comiendo un cereal y simultáneamente jugando con su PFP.

Elsie: ¿Nii-sama? – Preguntó confundida.

Keima: Buenos días - Respondió con neutralidad - ¿Sabes a qué hora vendrá Haqua? – Le preguntó con tranquilidad.

Elsie: Pues, me dijo que vendría en una media hora – Dijo en "piloto automático" ya que aun no terminaba de asimilarlo.

Keima: Te levantaste tarde ¿Qué paso? – Le preguntó extrañando aun más a Elsie ya que él rara vez lo hacia.

Elsie: Kami-nii-sama, creo que tu fuiste el que se levanto antes – Le dijo a lo que él "Dios de la conquista" levanto la cabeza y vio el reloj de la cocina.

Keima: Esto es raro – Dijo con una ceja levantada, bajo la mirada por un momento y reflexiono sobre ello – Debe ser Crono – Supuso.

Elsie: ¿Qué tiene que ver Crono-sama? – Pregunto curiosa.

Keima: El me dijo que mi resistencia y capacidades aumentaron, eso debe aplicar a la resistencia psicologica y desgaste mental, por ende me canso con dificultad lo que también significa que no necesito dormir mucho – Dijo el en una pose pensativa.

Elsie: Ya veo – Dijo aun en "piloto automático".

Keima: Ahora si me permites debo terminar mi comida – Solo siguió con lo suyo.

Elsie: Esta bien – Dijo recuperando la conciencia y empezo a cocinar su desayuno.

Al terminar el "Otoshigami" fue a su habitación que estaba perfectamente ordenada a pesar de estar llena de video juegos, tenia dos estanterías repletas de juegos ordenados alfabéticamente.

Tenia todas sus consolas con extensiones a un costado de la habitación, con una cama y un ropero junto a la puerta de entrada que pasaban completamente desapercibidos en la obscuridad, tomo su toalla y se dirigió a darse un baño, al llegar se empezó a retirar su piyama al verse en el espejo se llevo una sorpresa, estaba fornido, no era musculoso o muy corpulento, pero ahora sus musculos estaban más marcados, uno podría notarlo con verlo ya que paso de alguien debilucho a alguien que hacia ejercicio.

Keima: (Esto es peculiar) - Dijo flexionando su brazo y marcándose su brazo, suspiro y se termino de desvestir para después bañarse y salir rápidamente a su cuarto y cambiarse, al bajar al primer nivel vio a "Kanon" y "Elsie".

Keima: Hola – Le dijo a ambas.

Haqua: ¿Listo? – Le dijo de brazos cruzados, usando el uniforme de la academia y por lo demás se veia normal, Elsie estaba usando su moño de Kanon y una peluca, sin mencionar que usaba uno de los muchos trajes de Kanon.

Keima: No, pero tampoco tengo otra opción – Le dijo tomando su PFP y yendo a estudiar – Que tengas un buen día Elsie – Le dijo yéndose de la casa.

La chica demonio se vio alegre, era la primera vez que su "hermano" le decía aquellas palabras, Haqua solo se vio sorprendida, tampoco lo habia visto hablar así jamás, suspiro y lo siguió camino a la escuela, Elsie solo los salió a despedir a la entrada y después de ello fue donde Kanon y Tenri para saber que debía hacer.

Time skip

Ya en el Instituto, mientras Keima caminaba jugando con su PFP y Haqua intentaba no sentirse incomoda y ¿Por qué preguntaran? Se podria decir que cierta guitarrista de la clase 2-A corrió el chisme que la famosa "Idol" de la academia Kanon-chan tenia algún tipo de relación con el conocido pero impopular Otamega.

Haqua: ¿Por qué nos ven así? – Le preguntó nerviosa la peli morada.

Keima: Seguramente alguien abrió la boca y toda la escuela sabe algo de lo que paso ayer – Dijo aun sin despegar su vista del PFP.

Haqua: Eso complicara la búsqueda aun más – Afirmo la demonio.

Keima: Si, lo se – Dijo suspirando.

Haqua: ¿Qué harás? – Le preguntó curiosa.

Keima: Visitare, una por una mis conquistas y verificare cuales son las que reaccionen mejor a mi presencia – Dijo seriamente.

Haqua solo asintió estando de acuerdo.

Haqua: ¿Lo harás en algún orden? – Le preguntó curiosa.

Keima: Si, las buscare en este orden: Mio, Shiori, Yui, Ayumi, Kusanaga, Minami y Tsukio – Dijo pensando en los erarios, a Mio la iría a ver al inicio del receso, lo mismo con Shiori y Yui, mientras Ayumi lo haría en clase, Kusanaga, Minami y Tsukio serian después de clase gracias a sus actividades extracurriculares.

Haqua: Bien, llévame a la clase – Dijo siendo la tsundere que era.

Ambos en silesio avanzaron en tranquilidad y a paso firme, al llegar Keima solo siguió de largo ignorando las miradas de envida, repulsión, más de lo común, y celos, al sentarse en su lugar señalo el asiento de Elsie donde Haqua se sentó, poco después de sentarse Haqua fue rodeada por las amigas de Elsie que empezaron a alagarla por su pelo suelto.

Keima por su lado estaba atento a su juego, pero desviaba la mirada hacia Ayumi y solo por curiosidad a Chihiro, Chihiro parecía ni siquiera dar indicios de estar en pleno conocimiento de aquella situación de hecho hubo un momento en el que Chihiro cruzo miradas con Keima pero ella simplemente lo ignoraba, como de costumbre, pero Ayumi, oh, Ayumi no, ella estaba desviando su mirada hacia Keima demasiado para decir que era solo por curiosidad, por el contrario, ella parecia tener leves indicios de celos e intriga.

Keima: (Chihiro, simplemente me ignora, eso es común, pero Ayumi parece recordar la conquista, actúa igual que lo hacia mientras empezó con la conquista, desvía la cabeza molesta o avergonzada, pero siempre voltea a ver) – Dijo muy analítico, después volteo su vista a su juego – (Mi habilidad para procesar información también mejoro) – Pensó tranquilo pero también intrigado, no era nada fácil hacer ese tipo de análisis y a la vez jugar de forma tan fluida, incluso para él era difícil, pero en ese momento no lo parecía.

Así siguió el día, las personas simplemente lo ignorar más de lo común o lo miraban con molestia, él como de costumbre simplemente los ignoraba y fingía no notarlo, pronto pasaron las clases rápidamente y para Keima solo se hizo más evidente que Ayumi era la que poseía la diosa ya que era la única en dar indicios de ello, entonces sonó la campana, Keima se dirigió al lugar donde solía estar Mio.

Keima: (Solo queda esperar) – Pensó viendo la gran cola que se hacia para comprar aquel pan que a él no le gustaba, pero tenia algo de hambre así que solo fue a comprar uno, no le fue nada difícil ya que se metió con facilidad en aquel montón que se habia formado – (Raro, no suelo tener hambre) – Pensó a punto de abrir su pan, pero rápidamente dos coletas rubias pasaron frente a él.

Levanto la vista y ahí estaba Mio que se apresuro a comprar un pan, al parecer llegó tarde, Keima la vio a la distancia, ella corría a traer un pan mientras contaba con velocidad unas monedas que saco de su falda, Keima solo puso una leve sonrisa al verla, tenia tiempo de no verla y en cierta forma la extrañaba, sin esa actitud vanidosa ella solo era una chica muy tsundere que bajo eso era bastante agradable, dejo esos pensamientos y volteo a ver, solo pudo ver que ella volvía sin un pan y suspiraba, entonces Keima hizo su movimiento y se empezó a acercar a la chica.

Mio: Creo que hoy me quede sin comer – Dijo algo cansada y suspirando.

Keima solo se detuvo un momento pero después solo siguió hacia ella y ahí fue donde ambos se vieron a los ojos y fue donde Keima lo noto, ella simplemente no lo recordaba, en sus ojos no habia ningún sentimiento como aquella vez que se besaron, tampoco hubo un sonrojo o cualquier cosa.

Mio: ¿Qué quieres? – Le preguntó sonando muy cortante, Keima no respondió y mantuvo su rostro impasible, pero el tomo la mano de Mio la cual no lo golpeo solo por curiosidad, entonces Keima le dio su pan en la mano que habia tomado y coloco una pequeña sonrisa - ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – Dijo confundida pero a la vez un poco sonrojada.

Keima solo le dio la espalada y se fue sin soltar ni "pio", saco su PFP y se fue jugando a visitar a su siguiente objetivo.

Mio: Gracias – Dijo anonadada - ¡Oye! ¿Cuánto te debo? – Le pregunto algo sonrojada pero también dudosa.

Keima: Nada, jamás podría cobrarte, adiós, Mio – Dijo aun dándole la espalda pero con un tono suave.

Mio se quedo sin palabras, así que solo abrió el pan y empezó a comerlo mientras se iba, no sin antes darle una ultima mirada a Keima y obtener un leve sonrojo.

Keima solo siguió caminando hacia la biblioteca para ver a la bibliotecaria, así que a paso tranquilo se dirigio a aquel lugar, al entrar pudo ver la sala de audio visual ya estaba lista, pero junto a ella estaba la biblioteca que la "come libros" tanto amaba, al entrar pudo ver en su escritorio, a Shiori la cual estaba hablando con alguien, bueno, más bien le estaba indicando donde estaba su libro, pero eso ya era hablar.

Keima vio como ella se levantaba con unos libros en mano seguramente para colocarlos en su lugar, esa era una gran oportunidad que no desaprovecharía, así que rápidamente fue a interceptar a Shiori.

Shiroi solo caminaba con sus libros como si los abrasace, para colocarlos pero al cruzar una esquina se choco con alguien.

Shiori: L..lo siento – Dijo un poco tartamuda y cerrando los ojos, pero al no escuchar respuesta lentamente los abrió y vio a Keima que la miraba curiosa.

Keima: Hola Shiori – Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Shiori solo atino a sonrojarse y colocar los libros en su rostro para cubrir su vergüenza, ella solo salió corriendo después de ello, ni siquiera le hablo, solo corrió, pero Kiema vio como ella volteo su vista a él y lo vio en sus ojos, aunque fuese por un segundo.

Keima: (Shiori, es muy posible que ella sea portadora de una diosa) – Pensó con seriedad, pero al verla solo dio un leve suspiro y se empezó a retirar hacia su salón, gracias a dios el salón de Yui quedaba de camino.

El en el camino volteo hacia atrás ya que tuvo la sensación de que era espiado, asi que solo siguió caminando hacia su siguiente objetivo, el salón de 2-C, donde estaba Yui, normalmente ella no salia de su salón y se quedaba allí platicando y a veces iba al 2-A a hablar con la banda.

Keima: (¿Por qué tengo esa sensación? ¿Estaré siendo paranoico?) – Pensó mientras volteaba levemente su cabeza pero otra vez, no habia nadie.

Al llegar a la puerta del salón, el solo espero unos segundos para llegar al punto de guardado y apagar su consola, entonces se coloco en la puerta y desde alli busco a Yui, la cual estaba hablando con dos de sus compañeras, el lentamente se acerco a ella por su espalda.

Keima: Disculpa – Dijo tocándole el hombro.

Yui: ¿Si? – Dijo con una sonrisa volteando a ver, al verlo su expresión cambio, no dejaba de estar alegre pero ahora se veía levemente más tímida - ¿Qué necesitas?

Keima: Elsie me dijo que te preguntara ¿Te quedaras a practicar hoy? – Le preguntó con curiosidad perfectamente fingida.

Yui: Eh, si claro – Le dijo algo perdida pero sin despegar la vista de los ojos del peli café.

Keima: Gracias, adiós Yui – Le dijo empezando a retirarse.

Yui: Adios – Dijo más tranquila.

Keima: (Proyecta la confianza que esperaba, solo quedo un poco impresionada porque yo me acercara, pero en sus ojos si esta esas emociones, casi seguramente ella tiene una diosa) – Reflexiono profundamente pero en vez de entrar a su clase mejor siguio de largo, directo hacia el techo al llegar se paro justo al centro del tejado.

Keima: Ya se que me estas siguiendo, sal – Dijo esperando qje se haya equivocado.

¿?: ¿Cómo me detectaste? – Dijo Haqua apareciendo.

Keima: No lo se, tenia la sensación que alguien me seguía – Dijo levantando los hombros.

Haqua: ¿Y cómo te fue en tu "investigación"? – Le preguntó curiosa y cruzando sus brazos.

Keima: Relativamente bien, estoy seguro de haber encontrado 3 diosas ya – Dijo con tranquilidad mientras regresaba a su juego.

Haqua: ¿Quiénes? – Preguntó curiosa.

Keima: Yui, Ayumi y Shiori, estoy casi seguro que ellas tienen diosas dentro de ellas – Dijo suspirando.

Haqua: Solo falta 1, vas muy bien – Dijo bastante asombrada.

Keima: Si, lo se, el problema es que Ayumi y Yui se conocen, eso podría ser un poderoso obstaculo – Dijo pensativo – Una cosa más – Le dijo a Haqua.

Haqua: ¿Qué? – Preguntó curiosa.

Keima: ¿Puedes tocar guitarra? – Le preguntó a lo que la peli morada se vio curiosa.

Time skip.

Keima estaba caminando con su mochila en sus hombros hacia su primer objetivo y el menos peligroso para él, Minami.

Esa chica de primero de pelo café y mechas naranja parte del club de natación, la verdad de todas sus conquistas ella fue la que menos problemas le causo caso contrario a Kanon que tardo casi 1 mes en lograrlo.

Keima al entrar pudo ver a la chica nadando, bien cierto era que nadaba a una buena velocidad, pero aun se le dificultaba alcanzar una velocidad mayor, dio una vuelta y al regresar al punto de partida, se sostuvo del borde para descansar un poco, frente a ella vio unos pies y al levantar la vista cruzo su mirada con Keima que estaba sentada en una de las bancas con su clasica pose de piernas cruzadas.

Keima por su parte al verla a los ojos pudo ver curiosidad, nada más que simple curiosidad, ella verdaderamente no lo recordaba.

Minami: Eto, ¿Senpai? ¿Hola? – Preguntó curiosa, Keima no respondió, solo la vio seriamente a lo que ella se sintió incomoda.

Keima: Eres muy buena nadando, pero si quieres entrar al equipo te recomiendo que deberías usar más tu plexo solar al dar el braceo – Dijo levantándose y empezando a retirarse – Deberías dar brazadas más largas y seguro que con eso podras ser parte del equipo titular, adiós Minami – Dijo mientras se iba jugando su PFP.

Minami: Gracias sempai – Dijo algo extrañada pero mientras el se iba, ella solo lo volteo a ver con cierto brillo en sus ojos, pero solo regreso a sus actividades e intento seguir el consejo del "Otamega".

Mientras Keima se dirigía al club con la chica que según el era la más peligrosa para él, así que avanzo al club de Karate femenino, listo para cualquier cosa, se paro en el pórtico y asomo su cabeza.

Allí estaba Kusanaga la cual estaba frente a dos tablones apilados uno sobre otro.

Kusanaga: ¡Ha! – Y golpe los tablones partiéndolos por la mitad, Keima solo se asusto y estuvo a punto de irse para evitar que lo golpease, si no fuese por cierto maullido - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo ella sosteniendo aquel gatito que alguna vez casi arrojaba y lo empezó a acariciar – De verdad eres muy lindo – Dijo con una sonrisa que le dio un toque femenino al porte de la chica.

Keima: (Ahora ¿Cómo me acerco?) – Pensó, lo reflexiono unos momentos y le llego una buena idea.

El gatito ronroneaba tranquilamente en los brazos de Kusanaga, pero este de un momento a otro se levanto y se lanzo hacia el pasillo.

Kusanaga: Neko-chan, espera, si te ven estaré en problemas – Dijo para seguirlo, al salir al pasillo ahí estaba Keima dándole algo de comer.

Keima: ¿Es suyo el gato? ¿Verdad senpai? – Le dijo con un tono más o menos serio.

Kusanaga: ¿Tu? – Dijo en un leve susurro – Si, es mío, podrías dármelo – Dijo esperando que no la haya visto acariciando al gato.

Keima: Claro – Levanto al animal y se lo dio, al verla a los ojos pudo ver que ella lo veía igual que la vez que conquisto a Hinoki, lo conocía, pero nada más, entonces el solo siguió su camino como si nada – Por cierto, Kusanaga-sempai, se veía linda cuando acaricio a Neko-chan – Le dijo sin dejar de darle la espalda.

Kusanaga solo se sonrojo y aun con el gato en las manos le lanzo una potente patada dirigida a las costillas de Keima, el cual consiguió esquivar el golpe como si nada para después seguir su camino, la karateca quedo sin palabras, pues al fin y al cabo no pensó que el hubiera seguido entrenando.

Por otro lado, Keima solo siguió su camino en busca de la ultima chica que en teoría debería tener a la diosa, pero al ir por una pasillo algo lo asombro, de un momento a otro unos casilleros volaron a él con la intensión de aplastarlo, rapidamente se agacho apenas esquivando.

¿?: **No te acerques a Tsukio** – Fue la voz que le hablo, al levantar la mirada pudo ver a "Luna", la muñeca de Tsukio, la cual salio volando por la ventana al ultimo pido.

Al recuperar el equilibrio se dispuso a subir las gradas y llegar a la azotea, allí pudo ver a Tsukio la cual estaba con su telescopio y abrazando a "Luna", Keima se acerco lentamente a Tsukio pero no espero lo siguiente.

¿?: **Aléjate desgraciado** – Fue lo que escucho y vio como "Luna" empezo a flotar frente a él – **Te dije que no te acercaras a Tsukio** – Dijo con un tono de molestia profunda.

Tsukio: Que se valla – Dijo molesta le chica y también con un toque de tristeza.

¿Luna?: **Ya la oíste, vete** – Le dijo la diosa a Keima, el cual solo vio asombrado pero no dejo que eso lo intimidara.

Keima: Tendrás que obligarme, no evitaras que me acerque a Tsukio – Dijo muy serio y sus ojos obtuvieron un leve brillo.

"Luna": **Pagaras por esa insolencia** – Le dijo molesta, se coloco frente a Tsukio como si fuese un escudo, entonces la muñeca hizo que varias de las bancas a su alrededor flotaran de forma amenazante.

Entonces ella lanzo una banca a Keima, él al ver que se acercaba se lanzo al suelo y esquivo la silla como todo buen jugador de Dark Souls, girando como idiota, casi siendo golpeado por la banca.

"Luna": **¿Qué?** – Dijo asombrada ya que lo habia esquivado con mucha facilidad.

Keima: Eso no será suficiente si quieres detenerme – Dijo mientras corría hacia la Diosa.

Diosa: **¡Te he dicho que te vallas!** – Entonces uso las bancas como barrera para detener el avance del chico.

Keima solo se detuvo pero empezó a escalara la barrera, esta rápidamente se separo elevando las bancas en el aire alejando a Keima, el cual vio como un banca se acercaba a una peligrosa velocidad a él, rápidamente salto y rodo al caer al suelo y las bancas se destruyeron entre si.

Keima: ¡Tsukio! ¡¿Acaso no me recuerdas?! – Le grito pero una banca voló asía él, el la esquivo saltando a un lado y la banca se choco en el suelo - ¡Tsukio cálmate! ¡No vengo a hacerte daño! – Grito viendo como las bancas apuntaban a su dirección.

La mencionada se veía molesta pero empezaba a ceder para voltear y ver a Keima.

Tsukio: ¡Vete! – Le grito enojada mientras la muñeca seguía lanzándole objetos a Keima, el los esquivaba con gran agilidad y habilidad.

Keima: ¡Eso no me detendrá Tsukio! – Grito con gran determinación - ¡Si es necesario te volveré a cargar y me lanzare desde la azotea para que te recuerdes de quien soy! – Grito con gran determinación.

"Luna": **¡Ya te dije que te vallas!** – Gritaba mientras la chica parecía reconsiderarlo, entonces, Luna usando todas las bancas intento aplastar a Keima - **¡MUERE GUSANO!** – Grito molesta.

Tsukio: ¡No! ¡Luna no lo hagas! – Dijo cediendo al fin por el miedo a que Keima muriese.

Pero fue muy tarde las bancas ya estaban muy próximas a aplastar al Otamega.

Keima: (Mierda, esta no la libro) – Pensó apretando la mandíbula.

Crono: **(Claro que lo harás)** – Le dijo desde su mente – **(Déjate llevar por unos momentos y eso será suficiente)** – Le dijo y Keima viendo su ultima "carta", la utilizo.

Pero fue aplastado, Tsukio al ver esto solo dio un grito aterrado y de sus ojos salieron lagrimas mientras abrazaba a "Luna" para que parara, pero de aquel montón salió una luz blanca y fueron mandadas a volar en todas las direcciones menos en una, la de Tsukio.

Shuzo: **Ya te lo dije, nada lograra que me aparte de Tsukio** – Dijo y empezó a caminar hacia Tsukio.

"Luna" al ver esto tomo las pocas bancas que quedaban y se las lanzo, Shuzo al verlas solo las destruía por la mitad de un golpe o las detenía con una mano y las apartaba, al estar frente a Tsukio ella en un estado anonadado vio como se le acercaba y no se movió.

Shuzo: **Pues al final, ella es mi hermosa "muñeca"** – Dijo des transformándose, y la sostuvo de las piernas y espalda cargándola como princesa - Te dije que te cargaría y me volveria lanzar por el balcon si hacia falta – Dijo sosteniéndola y acercándose para darle un suave beso en la mejilla y después colocar su frente contra la de Tsukio.

[Quien haya leido el manga entendera]

En la espalda de la chica aparecieron unas hermosas alas blancas dándole una apariencia angelical y un toque de el "Príncipe y su princesa".

Tsukio se puso totalmente roja, "Luna" veía todo esto entre contenta y molesta, Keima bajo lentamente a Tsukio y la coloco en la banca, ella lo veia pero al verlo bien se llevo una sorpresa, estaba levemente sonrojado y se rascaba la mejilla con un dedo.

Tsukio: Katsuragi-kun, yo… - No pudo terminar ya que de un momento a otro Keima se empezó a ir de espaldas desmayado.

Keima: Llama a mi hermana – Dijo perdiendo la conciencia.

Time skip.

Keima: Como me duele la cabeza – Dijo levantándose poco a poco, lo bueno era que no uso el Shiynchronisti, volteo a su alrededor y vio a Tsukio la cual al verlo despertar le dio un abrazo.

Tsukio: Estoy feliz, pensé que me habías olvidado – Dijo alegre, cosa algo rara en su usual actitud seria.

Haqua: ¿Me puedes explicar que paso? – Le dijo seria.

Keima: Si, Tsukio es una diosa – Dijo y Haqua asintió seria y volteo a ver a la chica que la veía extrañada pero "Luna" se coloco frente a ella a forma de escudo – Se manifiesta en esa muñeca – Le dijo al ver la cara de duda en Haqua.

"Luna": **Mi nombre es Vulcan** – Le dijo con un tono severo la muñeca - **¿Cómo sabes de mis hermanas y mi persona?** – Le preguntó entre curiosa y desconfiada.

Keima: Digamos que se donde están Diana y Apolo – Le dijo mientras se empezaba a levantar – Las llevare con ellas, así será más fácil explicarte que sucede – Dijo estirando su cuerpo ya que sus músculos le dolían.

Tsukio veía todo esto callada y curiosa, no quería decir algo fuera de lugar en ese momento, así que solo asintió.

Keima: Por cierto Tsukio – Le hablo a la "astrologa" – Me alegra saber que me recuerdas – Dijo mientras tomaba su mochila y empezaba a caminar a las gradas.

Vulcan: **¿Qué le pasa a ese chico?** – Dijo ella confundida.

Tsukio: Me pregunto ¿Cómo habrá destruido todas esas bancas? – Dijo viendo el desastre que habían dejado

Haqua: El también tiene un dios – Dijo mientras reconstruía las bancas con su mascada.

Tsukio y Vulcan se vieron sorprendidas por aquel dato, se vieron entre si, Vulcan no lo demostraba ya que usaba a "Luna" para comunicarse pero aun así era evidente su asombro.

Haqua: Sera mejor que vállanos tras él – Dijo suspirando – Por cierto, soy Haqua, soy la "compañera" temporal de Katsuragi – Dijo a la chica antes de ir tras Keima.

Vulcan: **Vamos, tengo curiosidad de que es lo que necesita** – Dijo la muñeca a Tsukio.

Tsukio: Si, también quiero saberlo – Ella tomo en sus brazos a Vulcan y corrió tras Keima.

Time skip.

Keima iba caminando con Tsukio junto a él, a su derecha, mientras Haqua iba a su izquierda.

Keima: ¿Cómo has estado Tsukio? – Le preguntó a la chica sin apartar su mirada de su consola.

Tsukio: Bien gracias, y ¿Cómo has estado tu? ¿Katsuragi-kun? – Le preguntó curiosa.

Keima: La verdad podría estar mejor, pero en este mundo todo se puede mejorar – Dijo él con su usual tono de tranquilidad - ¿Cómo te fue en los exámenes parciales?

Tsukio: No me fue del todo bien – Dijo algo avergonzada.

Keima: Esta bien, si así lo quieres puedo ayudarte a estudiar para los siguientes exámenes, solo me avisas cuando estas libre – Dijo mientras jugaba con la PFP.

Haqua: (¿Qué rayos le sucede?) – Pensó consternada.

Tsukio: Gra..gracias Katsuragi-kun – Le dijo sonrojada.

Keima: Bien llegamos – Dijo parando.

Tsukio: ¿A dónde? – Pregunto intrigada.

Keima: Mi casa – Dijo mientras sacaba sus llaves para entrar a su hogar, seguido de una aun consternada Haqua y una avergonzada Tsukio – Pasa – Le dijo mientras él entraba con tranquilidad.

Al entrar Keima repitió el proceso que realizo con Kanon y Apollo, se dispuso a llamar a Tenrie para que llegase con Kanon y desenmarañar el problema.

Tsukio: (No puedo creer que este pasando esto ¿Cómo es que se vio envuelto en esto?) – Pensó viendo a Keima el cual parecía muy serio mientras jugaba – (¿Qué estará pensando?) – Se preguntó al ver lo serio que el se veía.

Vulcan: (Este humano, ¿Qué tiene de especial?) – Pensó analizando al "Cuatro ojo" – (¿Quién eres realmente Katsuragi Keima?) – Pensó de forma severa.

Haqua: (Algo esta mal con Katsuragi) – Pensó seria – (Esta situación me preocupa)

Keima: (Vamos, maldito internet, carga el evento especial) – Dijo viendo ese molesto bajón de FPS en su consola por culpa del internet.

Entonces la puerta sono anunciando la llegada de alguien, Keima se levantó a abrir la puerta Tsukio de forma disimulada veía expectante y curiosa quien entraba.

¿?: Hola Keima-kun – Era la voz melodiosa de Kanon la cual entraba a la casa.

Keima: Hola Kanon, entra – Le dijo abriendo la puerta para que ella pasase.

Kanon: Tenrie-san me dijo que ella vendrá en breve, solo paso a su casa a dejar algo – Dijo ella para después fijar su mirada en Tsukio.

Keima: (Bien, esto será muy incomodo) – Dijo suspirando – Tsukio te presento a Kanon, Kanon te presento a Tsukio – Dijo intentando alivianar la situación.

Kanon: Un placer Tsukio-san – Dijo ofreciendo su mano.

Tsukio: Igualmente, Kanon-san – Dijo estrechando la mano de la peli rosa.

Kanon/Tsukio: (Una rival) – Pensaron ambas intuyendo que eran de Keima.

Kiema con toda la intención de desviar la atención de él, se levanto a su puerta a ver si Tenrie ya estaba llegando, al abrir pudo ver a Tenrie la cual estaba por tocar el timbre.

Keima: Pasa por favor – Dijo a la chica de coletas.

Tenrie: Gracias, Keima-kun – Dijo y entro sabiendo a que iba.

Ella asintió un poco nerviosa y al entrar pudo ver a las otras dos chicas.

Keima: (Esto de verdad será incomodo) – Suspiro ante esta peculiar situación.

 **Pero eso es historia para otro día.**

 **Esta historia continuara…**


End file.
